Sam meets Aphrodite
by Lilly193
Summary: Aphrodite decides she is finally going to get Dean and Castiel together along with John and Sherlock. Also various others, all with the help of Sam. Slash. M/M and F/M
1. Chapter 1

Note: Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Not Beta'd.

My first story. Constructive criticism is welcome.

It doesn't have the newer stuff going on in the shows. I have not seen the newest seasons of Supernatural, Psych, Sherlock, or The Vampire Diaries.

Warning:There is swearing in this story. There will also be some kissing between both male/male and female/male. Nothing explicit.

Story Cas/Dean, Sherlock/John, Veronica/Logan, Sam/Gabriel, Tyler/Jeremy, and Shawn/Lassie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Psych, The Vampire Diaries, Psych, Veronica Mars, or Sherlock. They belong to various individuals, none of which are me.

Chapter One

Aphrodite sat on a bench in a park, thinking about how hard it was to get people to realize that they were in love. It really didn't help that the one was an angel who let the other walk all over him, and the other was a hunter in the proverbial closet. Aphrodite was about ready to put the two, Dean and Castiel, on trial to prove their love. God had asked her to no longer put people on trial. Aphrodite had been put on the harder cases of love. Aphrodite did the matches the cupids had a hard time managing. Aphrodite would be given a single pair about every year, but it could take years to get the beings together. Some of the couples proved that God had a sense of humor.

Aphrodite personally thought it was funny that God had decided to have his favorite angel fall in love with the righteous man. Funny in the fact that the righteous man was so far in the closet that he needed a map to get out of it. Dean, who has the need to be as straight as humanly imaginable, with the fighting, drinking, car, music, and the one night stands. Aphrodite could really care less about Dean's constant need to state his sexuality in everything he did, if it hadn't gotten in the way of her orders. Aphrodite was only holding back from torturing Dean for Castiel's sake.

Aphrodite personally didn't like Dean. Dean had a perfectly adorable angel in love with him and he went and slept around. Aphrodite also felt that he was an idiot for not realizing that Castiel loved him. Seriously Castiel had rebelled against heaven for the guy. Aphrodite had been to heaven. The place was much nicer than earth when there wasn't a war being fought. Aphrodite would never give heaven up for a human personally, but she wasn't Castiel.

Castiel was one of the few angels Aphrodite could stand. Aphrodite could also stand Gabriel and Balthazar, but Balthazar was dead, and Gabriel was pretending to be dead. Aphrodite was also in charge of Gabriel's love life to. Getting Gabriel with the person he loved wouldn't be that hard. Aphrodite had only been given the order because the Cupids are afraid of Gabriel. Along with Gabriel and Sam, Aphrodite had to get Sherlock and John, Tyler and Jeremy, Shawn and Lassiter, and, Veronica and Logan together. Aphrodite felt that the easy parts of the equations were Logan, Gabriel, Castiel, and Sam.

Aphrodite had no clue how she was going to deal with getting Veronica, Shawn, Dean, Tyler, Jeremy, and Lassiter. Veronica it was really just getting her to forgive Logan. The rest she had to get to admit to being in love. Aphrodite really wanted to know how all of them managed to go around life without a brain, because obviously they were missing one.

As Aphrodite sat on the bench she heard a prayer asking for someone to please get Castiel and Dean together. The prayer was from Sam. Aphrodite had a sudden idea. Aphrodite would get Sam's help. Aphrodite zapped herself to where Sam was. You might be asking how this is possible with the sigils written into Sam's ribs. Well Aphrodite is a Greek goddess not an angel.

Aphrodite appears before Sam. Sam jumps into the air from his seat on a bed in the motel room him and Dean are sharing. Sam screams "What the hell? What are you?" Sam then pulls his gun at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite say's "Hold on a second I will prove I am not a demon. I am Aphrodite. You know the Greek goddess of love. You prayed that someone would get your brother and Cas together."

Sam looked at Aphrodite skeptically passed her a knife salt and holy water and said "Okay test yourself. If you're not an angel how did you hear my prayer."

Aphrodite cut her arm put the salt over the cut and then she put holly water on it. Aphrodite looked up at Sam and said "Dean and Castiel's love is sort of my territory."

Sam looked confused at Aphrodite and said "Explain."

Aphrodite sighed and replied "I have been put in charge by God to get Castiel and Dean together. God puts me in charge of getting the more stubborn couples together."

Sam had a small smile show up on his face and said "That seems like a nice way of putting things. Stubborn does not begin to encapsulate my brother. How many couples are you in charge of getting together at the moment?"

Aphrodite gave a half smile to Sam and replied "I have six couples to deal with at the moment."

Sam said "Hopefully none of them are as unwilling to see what is right in front of them. Do you want to talk about them? Maybe I can help you come up with a plan on how to get them together."

Aphrodite threw a full smile in Sam's direction and said "That would be nice, thank you. I have decided I like you. So, two of the couples I have to deal with are in similar boats. One of them faked their death and the other doesn't know that they are still alive. The one I think will easily get together. The one will probably punch the other one and then a couple weeks of groveling and the other will forgive them. They will then take a little while to realize their feelings and get together. The other couple John and Sherlock will be harder. Sherlock has figured out that he is in love with John. John has yet to figure out how deep his feelings for Sherlock go. John like Dean is adamant that he is not gay. Not that I am saying either of them are technically gay. They just have male or angel in a male vessel, soul mates. Well John will hit Sherlock for faking his own death, and then John will feel the urge to kiss Sherlock. John will repress the urge and deny that he ever thought anything along those lines until the day he dies. I have to find a way of making John face the truth with no way to back out. Sherlock if left on his own will never say anything because he cherishes their friendship too much, just like Castiel. Then there is Veronica and Logan. Logan was an idiot back in college and lost Veronica. The problem is getting Veronica to actually forgive Logan. Veronica has said she forgives Logan but she actually hasn't. Also I don't like her boyfriend Piz. Piz is just too perfect. Then there is Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer. Shawn is a Psychic Detective for the Santa Barbra Police Department, and Lassiter is the Head Detective. Lassiter represses the majority of his emotions. So he has no clue he is in love with Shawn. His pent up feelings are coming out in the form anger and hatred. Shawn on the other hand thinks that his flirting with Lassiter is to annoy him. Shawn has yet to ask himself why he wants to get under Lassiter's skin. Then there is Tyler and Jeremy. Those two are friends right now. They used to fight all the time. They had been fighting over this girl named Vikki. After Vikki had disappeared they still fought. Then they sort of bonded over their live of art, and the loss of both of their fathers. Then Tyler turned into a werewolf and started to hang out with Caroline. Jeremy started hanging out with Bonnie. I am just happy no one has handed over Bonnie and Damon, and Caroline and Klaus over to me. Well Jeremy and Tyler have kept having an on and off friendship. They have mostly just been friends when both of them were sort of single. I don't think that either of them has realized that. Tyler and Jeremy get each other to show a back bone, that normally they don't show. I also think it is a funny match in the fact that it is a vampire hunter and a hybrid. Then there is Dean and Castiel, which you know all the issues I have to face."

Sam looked thoughtfully at Aphrodite for several moments and said "Wow. That does seem like quite the challenge. We should come up with a plan for that quickly. You know get it all done."

Aphrodite looked at Sam confused and asked "You want to help?"

Sam threw one of his Bitch faces in Aphrodite's direction. Sam said "Yeah, with that huge of a work load you will get to my brother and Cas after I am dead. So plan, do you have one."

Aphrodite sighed and said "Outside the attempts to lock them in closet and hoping they will figure it out, no plans have been made. I have spent most of my time figuring everyone out."

Sam shook his head and said "Okay, first task will be coming up with a plan. We will get together at the library tomorrow at noon and come up with ideas. You should head out before Dean gets back from the bar. If in fact, Dean decides to come back tonight."

Aphrodite zapped herself out of the motel and worked on coming up with some sort of plan before she meet with Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sherlock, Psych, Veronica Mars, or The Vampire Diaries

Aphrodite headed to London to think. Aphrodite decided she was going to come up with a plan to get Sam and Gabriel on the path to couple hood. First she would need to get them to meet. Second she would need to keep them together long enough to get Sam to forgive Gabriel for faking his own death. The rest Aphrodite would leave up to them. Aphrodite had faith that Sam and Gabriel were smart enough not to need her after that.

Well right now Aphrodite had Sam's help. Sam would most likely be around for a little while, at least until Aphrodite successfully got Castiel and dean together. Now how was Aphrodite going to get Gabriel to show up, and to stay. Aphrodite felt she could get Gabriel to come by using Castiel. Gabriel loved his brother almost as much as he loves mischief. Aphrodite could get Gabriel's help with getting Castiel and Dean together, but was she willing to unleash Gabriel type mayhem on Castiel. Aphrodite thought more about this, and realized that the majority of annoyance would Deans. Since Aphrodite didn't care about Dean's discomfort she know had a plan.

Aphrodite would know start operation Sam/Gabriel. Aphrodite then zapped to a park bench, Sat down and prayed to Gabriel. Aphrodite pray was _Dear Gabriel, I, Aphrodite, need your help. Your mad skills of mischief would be greatly appreciated. I am trying to help your brother Castiel get the man of his dreams. I will also allow you to annoy Dean all you want._ Aphrodite sat on her bench for a good ten minutes before Gabriel showed up. Gabriel looked murderously at Aphrodite and said "How do you know that I am alive?"

Aphrodite replied "God told me that you were still around."

Gabriel still looked upset, but looked away and said "How is my dear old dad?"

Aphrodite looked sympathetically at Gabriel and said "He is disappointed in the majority of the angels. He is unhappy with the fighting."

Gabriel looked sadly at Aphrodite and said "If he is unhappy with all the fighting, why doesn't he come back and stop it."

Aphrodite gave Gabriel her most sympathetic smile and replied "He wants you guys to grow up and think for yourselves. He is proud of you and Castiel."

Gabriel looked confused and asked "Why would he be proud of me?"

Aphrodite smiled at Gabriel and replied "You maybe in a moral gray area. You have accomplished something the majority of your brothers and sisters have yet to."

Gabriel asked "What have I accomplished? "

Aphrodite replied "You have loved others besides your father deeply. You have siblings that have never felt any emotions passed anger and hatred. Some of the people have even been outside of your siblings. Gabriel when you love, you love deeply. It is a beautiful thing."

Gabriel "Sorry for making you listen to my emotional baggage. You wanted to talk about Cassie and Deano. So what's the plan?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and said "I don't have a plan. I was hoping you could help with one. Sam has also offered his assistance he wants to meet at noon to discuss plans."

Gabriel looked at Aphrodite with a small smile on his face and asked "How is Sammy Boy?"

Aphrodite shook her head and told Gabriel "Whatever you are planning for Sam, no. I am willing to have you, have free reign with Dean, but Sam doesn't deserve it. If you do anything mean to Sam I will hit you for him."

Gabriel smiled and said "Sam would never hit me. He is way too nice."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and said "You seem to have forgotten that he that he thinks you are dead. He mourned your death. That will make him emotional, he might just punch you."

Gabriel's smile fell and he said "Shit."

Aphrodite laughed and said "I couldn't have said it better. Look at the time, time to go see Sam."

With that Aphrodite and Gabriel zapped to the library in whatever small town Sam and Dean were staying in. Sam jumped and screamed when he saw the pair. Sam noticed it was Gabriel and squeaked out "Gabe?"

Gabriel smiled and said "Hello Sammy. Yes it is me Gabriel. Who else could possibly be this awesome."

Sam had a look off utter confusion on his face and said "But you died?"

Aphrodite decided to butt in and said "He didn't. Gabe faked his death, it was all an illusion. He didn't want to hurt his brothers, so he ran away."

Sam had decided to punch Gabe after hearing that he had faked his death. So Sam pulled back his fist and aimed it at Gabe's nose. Sam screamed at Gabriel "You are a jerk. We thought you were dead. I cried over your death, and you were just being a coward." Sam kept shaking his hand and had a grimace on his face. Gabriel took Sam's hand and healed it.

Gabriel looked into Sam's eyes and said "Yeah I deserved that, I left you and your brother to stop the Apocalypse. I am sorry, but I just couldn't stand to hurt Lucifer or Michel. They are my brothers. How would you have felt if you were being asked you to hurt or kill Dean, regardless of what he was going to do?"

Sam look at Gabriel sympathetically "I would have had a hard time, but I would have done it. I wouldn't let the world be destroyed because I was unwilling to give up my brother. Cas tried to help. They are his brothers to."

Gabriel replied "Well I am not hopelessly in love with Dean like Cas is. I don't think anyone has been as in love with anyone else, like Cassie is in love with Deano. Cassie rebelled against Heaven, and heaven is a nice place. It is not like he was rebelling against L.A."

Sam smiled and said "I know. Also there is the thing with their 'Profound Bond'. There is also the soulful staring. Have you ever been stuck in a room with it, and it is not just on Cas's side. Then there is the whole personal space issue. Your brother only does that with Dean, but Dean is adamant that your brother is just naïve."

Gabriel smiled and said "They are just a pair of idiot. How many people have to tell Deano that Cassie is in love with him before he listens? Let's face it if Cas tells dean, dean would have a gigantic freak-out. It would break my brothers' heart and I would have to kill your brother for it."

Aphrodite with a smile on her face interrupts and says "Well the bonding is good we should come up with a plan. We need to find a way of making dean see Cas loves him, and he loves Cas. What kind of individual would need to have the conversation with Dean, to make him listen?"

Sam had a smile breakout on his face "He would need someone in a similar situation."

Aphrodite said "We could use John to help Dean, and Dean could help John face the truth. Wait we could use several of the individual that I have to get together to bring dean and Cas together. We could break them into two groups. One member of each of the couples, in each room. I would need the two of you to take a room. Who would be in the rooms together though?"

Sam said "I think that I should be in the room with Cas, Shawn, Logan, Sherlock, and Jeremy. The other room should house Gabe, Dean, Lassiter, Veronica, John, and Tyler. See I paid attention to your babbling yesterday. It is all degrees of denial; the one who is further in denial is in a room with my brother. This way there stubbornness is used to our advantage."

Aphrodite replied "That is brilliant Sam. Now I Just have to go and make John aware that Sherlock is alive."

Gabriel started to bounce around and said "Ooh, you should let me do it. It sounds like fun. Also there will probably a cool fight."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and Sam gave him a look that said _how old are you_. Then Aphrodite said "Okay Gabriel, but nobody is to die in you plans. Even if you are planning to bring them back to life later."

Gabriel pouted and said "Deal." Gabriel then zapped himself away.

Aphrodite then said to Sam "see you when it is time to execute the plan." Then she also zapped away, leaving Sam all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sherlock, The Vampire Diaries, Psych, or Veronica Mar.

Note: If the British character's seem to American I am sorry.

Feel free to leave a review.

This chapter is mostly Sam and Gabriel.

Chapter 3

Gabriel flew to London to get Sherlock and John back together. Gabriel flew to where Sherlock was, and stayed hidden. Gabriel watched Sherlock talk to a women about how he had deduced that she had been cheating on her husband. Then Sherlock looked over his shoulder as if he was expecting to see someone there. Gabriel's heart all the sudden went out to this man. Sherlock reminded him weirdly of Castiel. Sherlock had Castiel's eyes. Right then and there Gabriel decided to try and minimize the damage John would try and inflict on Sherlock. Instead of the multitude of ideas that Gabriel had, that would have ended in an injured Sherlock. After all Aphrodite had only said he couldn't kill anyone.

Gabriel's first idea when he had heard that some had to go and get Sherlock and John, to meet up again had been that it would be funny to throw Sherlock of a roof right in front of john and then bringing the man back to life. Gabriel now thought to himself _I have a really morbid sense of humor_. After that he thought of having Sherlock meet John while John was on a date. That would probably lead to a really funny situation. Gabriel felt that Sherlock would have gotten jealous and that would have ad John even angrier, and John would probably punch Sherlock more than just once. Gabriel though had now thrown that plan out the door, and was plan less. Gabriel came up with the type of plans were usually someone got hurt, not ones where he tried to keep the hurt to a minimum. Gabriel needed someone sympathetic and genuinely nice to help him come up with his plan. Gabriel knew very few people that fit those criteria. Actually he only knew one person who fit it, Sam.

Gabriel flew to where Sam was and stayed invisible. Gabriel saw that Dean was in the room. Gabriel all the sudden had the urge to dump glitter all over Dean's head. Gabriel quickly squashed his impulse and listened in on the Conversation.

Sam was facing Dean and said "I think we are dealing with witches. I think they are reaping pay back on their cheating husbands."

Dean scowled and grumbled "Damn it. I hate witches, why couldn't it be ghosts or I would even take a Chupacabra, but witches."

Sam looked at this brother sympathetically and said "I don't like it anymore then you but I would like to get in some more research in on the women I believe are in this coven before we try and take them on. Why don't you go look around town, or you could call Cas and see if he wants to hang out."

Dean looked sadly at Sam and said "I guess I'll take a look around town. I am sure Cas is busy in heaven. He told me that he was still trying to help fix things, from the whole getting all the angels thrown out of heaven thing. He told me that I shouldn't call him for absolutely no reason, when I called him yesterday. I am happy though, that everyone is starting to forgive him for that. Of course I think that mostly had to do with the fact that he took down Metatron by himself. Or it could have been that the Angels know that if they killed Cas they would have us to answer to."

Sam smiled a little and said "While I am happy that you are opening up a little bit and showing your feelings to me right now, I am a little bit busy. So if you could kindly help or leave that would be nice."

Dean scowled "That wasn't opening up and sharing feelings. That was manly babbling. I don't have feelings, and even if I did I would not share what they were with you. After all that is your area. I think I will go to the diner down the street now. Bye Bitch." Dean grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door of the motel. Before Dean was out the door though, Sam made his patented bitch face at dean and yelled "Bye jerk!" Sam got up from his chair put his laptop down and stretches a little bit.

Now that Dean was out of the room Gabriel decided to make his presence known to Sam. Gabriel snuck up behind poked Sam on the back and dropped the invisibility. This caused Sam to turn around and scream. Gabriel chuckled and smiled and Sam. Sam threw his bitch face at Gabriel and said "Damn it Gabe, you scared me. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be orchestrating John and Sherlock's meeting?" Sam looked at how close they were to each other and took two steps back.

Gabriel took a breath and decided to sit down on one of the beds in the room. Gabriel had a dejected look on his face and said "Yeah, I went to go do that. I had a plan and everything, and it was genius. Then I got there and I saw Sherlock being all socially awkward with his blue eyes, and he reminded me of Cassie. Which, I know I am a dick to most of the time to him, but he is my brother. So now I don't want to have a plan that will get Sherlock beat up. I am not the greatest at planning things that aren't pranks. Most of the time there is a little bit of pain or violence involved. So I thought I would come and get your help with my plan for getting them to meet. So will you help?"

Sam looked at Gabriel, and saw that Gabriel was batting his eyelashes at him. Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel and said "Yeah I will help."

Gabriel smiled and screamed "Yeah, Sammy."

Sam threw a bitch face at Gabriel and said "My name is Sam not Sammy."

Gabriel gave Sam a pout and said "You didn't correct me yesterday."

Sam gave Gabriel a look that said _really_. Then Sam said "Do you want my help or not?"

Gabriel put on a serious look and said "Yes, sir. Let's get down to business."

Sam then asked "What do we know about the pair anyway?"

Gabriel replied "Well Sherlock was a Consulting Detective for the Yard. He and John lived at 221B Baker Street. Sherlock would figure out who the criminals were, and John would blog about it. Sherlock had a nemesis named Moriarty. Moriarty made Sherlock look like a fraud. Then Sherlock faked his death. Sherlock was thought to have thrown himself of a building. John saw him jump. John still leaves at 221B Baker Street."

Sam looked curiously at Gabriel "How do you know all that? Also do you know if john still blogs?"

Gabriel shrugged and said "Some of it was in the news. I looked into the rest. I felt that it was interesting. I don't know about the blog. You could look it up. John's full name is John Hamish Watson."

Sam picked up his laptop and looked up John. Sam found that John was still working cases for people when he could. John hadn't been taking really difficult cases. Apparently he had learned some from Sherlock and was using the knowledge. After seeing this Sam came up with a plan.

Sam had to finish the Hunt with Dean first and then find an acceptable reason to leave Dean for a few day's though. Sam didn't think Dean would find matchmaking with Gabriel as a good reason. Dean did not like Gabriel for one. Of course Sam knew that the hate between them was mutual. Sam also knew that the feelings were kind of deserved. Gabriel had killed Dean several times and then there was TV Land. Dean was known to be a dick to Castiel sometimes, even if it was deserved, Castiel was Gabriel's brother. So Sam needed a Gabriel free excuse. Maybe Sam could pretend that he wanted to meet up with someone he went to college. Of course then Dean would ask him how he was keeping up with college friends. Sam couldn't come up with anything better so he decided to go with it. Luckily for Sam Dean didn't question it at all. So Sam and Gabriel ended up in London. Sam went to go find Sherlock, and Gabriel went to track down John.

Gabriel knocked on the door to 221B Baker Street. John opened the door and said "Hello."

Gabriel gave a smile to John and said "Hello. I am Gabriel. My friend Sammy emailed you to set up an appointment to hear about a case."

John looked suspiciously at Gabriel and said "I got an email from a Sam saying that a Gabriel Novak wanted to meet. I was supposed to meet him a half hour ago."

Gabriel replied "Sorry dude. I couldn't find a taxi."

John sighed and said "Fine, come in. Do you want some tea and biscuits?"

Gabriel answered "If you have a sweet tea then yes. If not I would prefer coffee. I will take a biscuit if there chocolate, if they aren't then no. Also I would like any candy you have."

John said "You seem to like sweets. You might want to cut back a little. Eating a lot of sweets is unhealthy. I would know I am a doctor. What is it that you need my help with anyway?"

Gabriel put on a fake sad face and said "You see I am staying at a friend's place. I went for a walk through this part of town I was looking at buildings when I turned around, I saw my brother-in-law at a bar talking up this women. To the best of my knowledge he should be home in South Dakota and not in London. I was wondering if you could look into if he is cheating on my brother. Also, I would like to know why he is in London."

John gave a sympathetic look to Gabriel, pated his arm, and said "What are your brother and his husband's names? Also what was the name of the pub?"

Gabriel put on what seemed like an appreciative look and said "Their names are Castiel and Dean Winchester. I call Dean, Deano, since it annoys him. Cas could do so much better. I don't remember the bars name but I think I can find it again, if you are willing to walk with me. Do you have to be somewhere?"

John replied "I have the day, so I guess we can go and try and find the pub you saw you Dean in. I actually don't usually do cases with cheating spouses, but you seem too really to care about this brother of yours. That makes me want to at least help if I can."

Gabriel said "Thanks, it means a lot to me that you would take my case." So Gabriel and John started walking towards the pub, Sam and Gabriel had decided as a meeting area.

At the same time Gabriel is meeting John, Sam is meeting Sherlock. Sam knocked on Sherlock's door. Sherlock opened the door and started to deduce information from Sam. Sherlock said "American, spend a large amount of time around weapons, live a life full of danger, have an older sibling, and want my help with something."

Sam had a look of awe on his face and said "Wow. I had heard you were good but wow. How did you figure all that out. First you look like an American tourist. Second you have a knife on you, and you also smell faintly of gunpowder. Third you bought a knife in London so you must feel that you are in danger most of the time. Fourth when I opened the door you looked over to your side like someone should be there. This leaves four options a sibling, a lover, a friend, or you are police officer with a partner. The latter is out because you have remnants of several types of mud on and in your shoe. Also the FBI and any other American authorities would never be interested in talking to me. You don't show any signs of having a lover. That left friend and sibling. The look you gave said that you look up to this person, so I took a risk and said older sibling. So brother or sister and what do you have to ask me?"

Sam replied "Brother, his name is Dean. I came to ask you if you could help me find my friend Gabriel. He just sort of went missing." Sam prayed to God that Sherlock could not tell that he was lying.

Sherlock asked "Why is it important for you to find this friend of yours?"

Sam took a long breath and said "Well, you see I have just gotten him back. A couple of years ago he faked his own death, and now that he has come back I don't want to lose him again. Yeah, he is kind of a jerk most of the time, but I still care. He also had a somewhat good reason for faking his death."

Sherlock all of the sudden felt a little bit of a kinship for Gabriel. Sherlock hoped that if Sam had forgiven Gabriel, and cared enough to look for Gabriel when Gabriel went missing, then maybe John would forgive Sherlock. Sherlock looked Sam in the eyes and said "I shall help you find this friend of yours."

Sam smiled at Sherlock and said "Thanks. Why didn't you ask me how I knew you were alive?"

Sherlock stated "You are obviously a hunter, so I assumed that you would have gotten the information from dome supernatural creature. Probably it was an angel of some sort."

Sam looked confused and asked "How do you know about hunters?"

Sherlock said "I took it upon myself to relive the world of Moriarty's cohorts. In finding them, I became aware that they were getting help from demons. I came across a black haired blue eyed man who told me his name was Castiel. He said that he was an angel. He attacked the demons. There had been some blood that got on this man; it just disappeared so I decided he was most likely telling the truth. We then went to get hamburgers and talk. I had apparently prayed and he had overheard it. He told me about a Hunter named Dean. Castiel seems to be in love with this Dean. Dean is straight according to Castiel. I am sad for Castiel. We have similar predicaments."

Sam smiled and said "I actually know Cas. Dean is my older brother, Maybe we should head to the last place Gabriel was seen. We can talk more on the way."

Sherlock said "Of course." Sherlock Hailed a cab and the two men got in, Sam gave an address to the cab driver.

Sherlock asked "Is your brother actually straight or is Castiel not observing the truth."

Sam replied "That is the question everyone is asking themselves. There is defiantly love there, but is it the romantic type. Personally I think there is, but dean is adamant that he is straight. I do catch him checking out men sometimes though. I am positive that he does like women though. So he is probably a little bit bisexual. I think he is in denial due to the fact that our father raised him to be a man's man. Dean has always cared too much about what he thinks our father would think of various things. Anyway he and Cas are close. Oh look we are here." Sam gave money to the cab driver, and the pair got out.

John was already in the pub with Gabriel in a booth with a clear view of the door. John and Gabriel were staking the place out. So when Sam and Sherlock came through the door John saw them. John got up and stocked to the door, pulled back his fist and punch Sherlock in the gut. Sherlock had the air knocked out of him. Sam quickly got in front of Sherlock, and Gabriel got up and pulled John back. Gabriel dragged John back to the booth. Sam walked with Sherlock to the booth and then went to get everyone drinks.

John sat there looking hurt and confused. Sherlock also looked hurt, but he had figured that John would be angry when the saw each other again. So the punch wasn't a surprise. After a second of processing the fact that Sherlock was alive, John yelled "You faked your own death! How could you! I mourned your death. I have thought that you were dead for two years. You could have told me. I would have helped you." Then John turned away as best as he could from Sherlock, and folded his arms.

Sam looked at the scowl on Johns face and laughed. John turned and his scowl at Sam and said "What is your problem?"

Sam smiling said "You acting a little bit like a petulant child. Also you are reminding me of my brother Dean."

John gave Gabriel his best death glare and said "Dean isn't cheating on Cas is he. You made the whole thing up."

Gabriel replied "Dean is probably picking up some women right now, breaking Cas's heart. Yeah I made it up. We were just trying to get the two of you back together."

John said "Not that I care, but how did you know that Sherlock was even alive?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and said "Well Johnny I happen to be an angel. We angels can hear prayers and other angels sometimes. So one of my Angel brothers saw Sherlock enter his flat, this was heard by me and now here we are."

John asked "Angels are really?"

Gabriel sighed snapped his fingers and an ice cream appeared before him. Gabriel then replied "Yes. Was that enough proof for you?" then Gabriel snapped his fingers and the ice cream was gone.

John kept glared at Gabriel "Yeah, I am still angry with all of you though."

Sherlock decided to take the moment to say "I am sorry that I have hurt you John. I only did what I did to protect you, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade. Moriarty had men that were going to shoot the three of you if I didn't jump. I didn't want to take the chance of you dying. I understand that you are upset, and may never forgive me." Then Sherlock lowered his head looking dejected.

John saw this and felt himself forgive Sherlock. It was rare moments were Sherlock had seemed so human. Yes, Sherlock was human all the time, even if it wasn't written on his most of the time. So John smiled at Sherlock and said "I am sure that I will forgive you eventually. When that happens you can tell me how you pulled it off, but it is going to take some time."

John then looked at Sam and asked "Who are you anyway?"

Gabriel chimed in happily and said "Oh this is Sammy Boy."

Sam glared at Gabriel, turned to John and said "My name is Sam Winchester, not Sammy."

John smiled at Sam and said "Oh, I think it is cute that your boyfriend has a nickname for you."

Sam and Gabriel blushed a little bit and said at the same time "We aren't together."

John looked embarrassed and said "Sorry, it just seemed like you guys were flirting with the whole Sam not Sammy thing."

Sam told John "It is fine. I just found out he wasn't dead. So even if I liked him, and I am not saying that I do, I would need time to forgive him."

John asked "Why did he do that?"

Sam sighed and said "He didn't want to help us get rid of two of his brothers, or help his brothers destroy the world, so he faked his death. Showing him to be kind of a coward."

John said "Yeah, I guess Sherlock's reason looks better compared to Gabriel's. Sam if you ever want to talk we could trade numbers."

Sam gave John a nod in acceptance, and the two men exchanged numbers.

Then John said to Sherlock "You can come to the flat some time and we can work on being friends again."

Sherlock smiled and replies "Yes, that would be nice. Thank you John."

All four men left the pub. Sam and Gabriel turned to each other. Sam said "Okay that was easier than we thought it would be. I guess we can go back."

Gabriel said "Is Dean going to think that it is weird that you are back the same day you left?"

Sam replied "Maybe, dean has been acting preoccupied lately. He didn't even question me about why I was even leaving. So he might not question why I am back early."

Gabriel said "Fine, dude. If you ever need me though you can call, and by call I mean pray."

Gabriel then flew them back to the U.S. Gabriel left Sam. Sam met up with Dean. The only thing Dean asked when Sam came into the room was "Hey did you pick me up some pie?"

Sam rolled his eyes and replied "No, I didn't get you any pie." Then Sam flopped onto a bed and thought _Hey Aphrodite, John Knows Sherlock is alive. Time for phase two of the plan_.

Note: The next chapter will introduce everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Note: Please feel free to leave a review telling of any spelling or grammar errors. Also feel free to leave any sort of review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, Psych, Veronica Mars, or Sherlock.

Aphrodite had gotten Sam's message. Aphrodite then called Gabriel. Gabriel flew to Aphrodite's location. Aphrodite turned to Gabriel when he showed and said "Ready to build the rooms. Remember we need to make sure that Castiel can't fly away or use his powers."

Gabriel had a look that said _No duh_. Then Gabriel said "Yes I know. We should also keep from having doors and windows. Dean, Cas, and Sherlock will figure out a way out if we give them a chance."

Aphrodite nodded and said "We should have a door connecting the rooms, because if I pop from on to the other Castiel might figure a way out."

With that they built a two living room areas attached by a door that they set up to only open for Aphrodite and Gabriel. Worse came to worse and Castiel figured his way into the room, they would be forced into a group session. That could end up making their whole plan useless. Chances were that Castiel wouldn't be able to open the door; after all he wasn't more powerful than them. It was the combined power of a Greek Goddess and an Archangel. With the room built with enough room for chair's and a television.

The pair then worked on a plan to best retrieve everyone. They decided that they would a zap everyone in, leaving calling Castiel into the room for their last move. Gabriel and Aphrodite went to retrieve Sam and Dean first. Aphrodite and Gabriel decided to be invisible. Gabriel went behind Dean, while Aphrodite went behind Sam. Gabriel and Aphrodite grabbed Dean and Sam's solders and zapped them into the room they were supposed to be in.

When Sam got zapped and Aphrodite showed herself, he jumped away and yelled "What the hell?"

Aphrodite replied "I didn't want your brother to see me."

Sam threw a Bitch face at Aphrodite and said "It still doesn't mean you should go around scarring people by zapping them to new places."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and said "Whatever, I have other people to go pick up." Then Aphrodite left. Leaving Sam to calm down everyone she picked up.

In the other room Dean had screamed when he got there, and Gabriel showed himself. Dean then took a punch at Gabriel. Gabriel dodged the punch and pinned Dean's arm behind his back. Dean then yelled "Sonovabitch. Let me go. You are alive. I can't believe you. "

Gabriel stayed where he was and said "I am not moving. Just because my brother lets you be disrespectful to him sometimes doesn't mean I will. You try to punch me again and I will teach you a real lesson in respect, which you will not soon forget. Do you understand?"

Dean glared and replied "Yes."

Gabriel then let go of Dean's arm and said "Good. I am going to get the others. You might want to take a seat and get comfortable." Dean moved to a corner of the room folded his arms and glared at Gabriel. Gabriel then left to get everyone else.

When Gabriel had finally retrieved everyone he zapped himself into the room. Gabriel sat down to watch the others. Dean was still in the corner glaring at everyone and anyone. John, Veronica, and Lassiter were searching the room for a way out. Tyler was at the door trying to get it open.

In the other room Aphrodite had gotten everyone to settle down into a Chair. Aphrodite told them all "Sit." When no one listened she snapped her fingers and everyone was sitting. Before anyone could talk, she took away the ability to talk from them. Aphrodite said "I am Aphrodite. I know you have questions. Hold them for a little while until I am done getting Castiel here. Then she snapped her fingers letting everyone have the ability to speak. Aphrodite turned to Sam and said "Sam I need you to request Castiel's presence."

Sam said "Okay, we can see if that works. Cas doesn't always come when I call." Then Sam prayed _Hey Cas it would be great if you would come to where I am. I want to talk to about Dean._ A moment after Sam's prayer, Castiel showed up directly in front of Sam.

Castiel had a confused look on his face, and he asked "What is going on with Dean?"

Sam looked guiltily at Castiel and said "Nothing is wrong with Dean."

Castiel then said "Then why did you call me. If you do not have a reason to talk to me besides to 'hang out', I should inform you that I am busy. I do not appreciate being called down from fixing heaven to just talk." Castiel had put air quotes around hang out. Castiel had gone to zap away and realized he couldn't. This is when Castiel decided to look around the room. Just as Castiel's eyes fell on Aphrodite, she snapped her fingers and he was sitting in a chair without the ability to talk. With everyone there and seated she started talking

Aphrodite said "You are probably all wondering why you are here. I brought you here to discuss your love lives, or lack thereof as the case may be. Now that you are aware of the topic, I am going to go next door and inform the other room of these things.

In the other room Tyler had given up on the door and had took the seat next to Gabriel. Everyone else was far enough away from the door that they couldn't manage to slide through when Aphrodite opened it. When she had closed the door she faced a room full of noise. They were mostly requesting to be let go and asking why she took them. Aphrodite snapped her fingers forcing everyone but Gabriel to be quite. Gabriel said to Aphrodite "Why did you have to go and ruin all my fun. It was entertaining watching everyone try and escape or pout like a child."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and replied "Only you would find complete chaos entertaining."

Gabriel smiled at Aphrodite and said "Of course why else would you think I would become Loki."

Aphrodite smiled at Gabriel. Then Aphrodite put a serious look on her face and addressed the group. Aphrodite said "Okay, you annoying pains in the arses. I am Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of Love. We are here to make you admit the scary little secret of who you are in love with. You will be forced to accepted, even if you don't want to. If any of you try to kill me I will not hold back letting Gabriel torture you. Understand?"

Then Aphrodite snapped her fingers and allowed them to talk. All of them said "Understood" with fear in their eyes, except for Gabriel. Gabriel smiled and said "Cool, I request that someone misbehaves, in a royal fashion."

Aphrodite gives Gabriel a hard look and says "Really Gabriel."

Then Aphrodite looks at the rest of the group and says "Well who wants to go first?"

TBC

Note: Feel free to leave a review saying which couple you want to go first. It will probably be a few days before I write the next part, so I will probably take the request under advisement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.1

Shawn/Lassiter Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sherlock, The Vampire Diaries, Psych, or Veronica Mars.

Note: Not beta'd. Feel free to leave a review.

Aphrodite looked around the quite room. Aphrodite glared at Dean, and then she turned her gaze to John. John sat there stoically. Then Aphrodite's gaze drifted to Lassiter, Veronica, and then Tyler. Aphrodite sighed "No one is going to volunteer are they. Well I guess I will let Gabriel choose. Gabriel?"

Gabriel gaze a wicked smile and said "I think we should start with Carlton Lassiter. He seems less pigheaded then the rest of the group."

Aphrodite chuckled and replied "The whole group is pigheaded since it is this end of the equation that is causing all the trouble. You are still right though Lassiter and Tyler are probably the least pigheaded. As you have probably guessed Dean and John are the two most pigheaded, and Veronica is probably somewhere in between."

Gabriel said "No one who was ever created is more pigheaded then Dean."

Aphrodite smiled and said "Correct. Why don't we get the show on the road? Lassie, who is your soul mate?"

Lassiter glared at Aphrodite and said "My name is Carlton Lassiter, no matter what you and that idiot Spencer thinks. I would have to guess Marlowe is the answer to your question."

Aphrodite said "Wrong, I am going to give you all a hint right now. The only way there is a female in the other room is if I walk into that room. Also funny enough your soul mate is that idiot Spencer."

Lassiter snorted "As if I could feel anything besides derision for that fake psychic."

Dean butted in and said "Hey Lassiter, can I get this Spencer guys number from you I can always do with the help of a psychic, and if you are completely convinced he isn't your soul mate I would also like your number." Then Dean winked at Lassiter. Lassiter's jaw dropped. Aphrodite after she recovered slapped Dean on the back of his head.

Aphrodite said "Quit flirting with people who are obviously not your soul mate. At the very least, don't flirt in front of me and Gabriel. We both happen to care about the poor being that loves you. Though, I don't think that you deserve him. Yet he prays that you might someday grow to love him."

Gabriel states "I concur with her. Also when did you start flirting with guys?"

Dean sighed "I came to the realization that I find both sexes attractive a few weeks ago."

Aphrodite said "Okay now that we have wasted sometime with irrelevant crap, that doesn't help Lassiter I think we can get back on topic. I would like to discuss Shawn Spencer the fake Psychic."

Lassiter sighed "Fine what do you want to know about him? I can tell you right now that his favorite food is pineapple, he is basically married to his best friend Guster, and he is dating my partner Juliet O'Hara."

Aphrodite smiled at Lassiter and said "Most of what you said was correct. Juliet broke up with Shawn weeks ago. He is single, and yes I know that Marlowe has asked you for a divorce. She couldn't handle being a cop's wife. My advice is to let her have the divorce. I like Marlowe more than I liked your first wife. Shawn wouldn't constantly be scared for your wellbeing."

Lassiter rolled his eyes and said "Of course he wouldn't be worried about me constantly; he is the one who is constantly in danger. That idiot attracts danger like George Clooney attracts women. I have worried that idiot would end up dead more times than I would like to think about."

Aphrodite smirked "You worry, proving that you care about Shawn. And Shawn obviously has feelings for you."

Lassiter shook his head and said "How is it obvious that Shawn cares about me anyway?"

Aphrodite said "Well there is all the groping that seems to happen. Also he is the only one who believed you were innocent of murder and helped to prove it. Yes, Juliet also thought you were innocent. But she didn't do very much to help. Funny enough part of Gus still thinks you did it. Shawn also has your back. He helped make it so you looked like a good detective in front of your sister. He also helped you think that you solved a case when you were feeling down, and sounded like you were ready to give up on police work."

Lassiter gave Aphrodite an indignant look and said "He gropes me because of his visions not because he has feelings for me. Also I don't have a clue what you are talking about with the last part."

Aphrodite chuckled "I thought he was a fake psychic, if he is a fake than he is in full control of his actions and there for choses to grope you. If Shawn is a real psychic than why are the spirits always choosing to have him grope you. You had gotten drunk a Tom Blair's Pub and told him that he astounds you, and also you couldn't figure out the Astronomer case. It had been deemed natural causes but you thought it was murder. Oh I almost forgot he helped prove that you were right on the shark case."

Lassiter glared "Fine he chooses to grope me, but he does it to annoy me not because he likes me. I think you are making the thing about telling Shawn that he astounds me up. I would never tell Shawn that."

Aphrodite smirked "You may never soberly say something like that to Shawn, but that doesn't mean that you don't think it."

Lassiter sighed "Fine I have thought it. I have thought a bunch of nice things about Shawn over the years. I also constantly have dreams with Shawn in them. I am constantly have nightmares were he gets killed. I also have a little bit of a panic attack deep down in the far recesses of my soul every time I see Shawn in danger. I might have wanted to cry a little bit the time Shawn was missing and had obviously been shot. So yes I do care about Shawn, and maybe I have had, one or two inappropriate dreams with him in it. None of this is proof that I am in love with Shawn."

Aphrodite sighed "Okay I will live you with what you just said and go hang out in the other room. Gabriel you are in charge. Maybe you should get them food or drinks. Bye, everyone." Then Aphrodite left the room.

TBC

Note: The order is decided. After Lassiter/Shawn it will be as fallowed. John/Sherlock, Tyler/Jeremy, Veronica/Logan, and Castiel/Dean. there will be Dean and Cas moment throughout the whole story though.

Note: The next part has been started


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Note: Not beta'd. Feel free to review.

Note: It is all over the place and doesn't really have much Shawn/Lassiter. Quite a bit Castiel/Dean though. Mostly just a bunch of chitter chatter. Will have a Part 3.

Shawn/Lassiter Part 2

As soon as Aphrodite entered the room Castiel was in her face. Castiel said "You had better not hurt Sam or Dean."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes "Sam and your precious Dean are perfectly safe. I was informed that I was not allowed to hurt Dean by God himself, and I like Sam so he was never in any danger to start out with."

Castiel let out a sigh of relief "Excellent, I would not have liked to have had to smite you. I do not enjoy kill people that are considered my brothers and sisters. Even though I know there was a time where you spent inordinate amounts of time celebrating with Gabriel, and Balthazar."

Aphrodite chuckled "Those were some good times. Defiantly before the whole apocalypse nonsense happened. Let us get started with today's programming, why don't we. I decided which pair went first in the other room. Shawn, why don't you inform us who your soul mate is?"

Shawn pouted "Why do I have to go first?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes "Because I let Gabriel choose who went first."

Castiel interrupted "Gabriel is here. You thought it wise to leave him in a room with Dean. What if he hurts Dean?"

Aphrodite sighed "It is fine, calm down. Gabriel isn't allowed to hurt Dean either. So let us get back to Shawn. Who is it that is in the other room?"

Shawn replied "I don't know. It could be Juliet but we just broke up, so I doubt it. It could be Gus; everyone thinks we are kind of married already. I doubt it is him he isn't my complete opposite. Also even though he is constantly screaming like a little girl, he is straight. My best guess would be Lassie. I like him even though we are almost the complete opposite in every way. He is serious all the time, while I am always joking. Though he is straight so I doubt it is him. Though it would be nice I have had a crush on him for quite a while. I find his grumpiness cute, which is probably why I do so many things I know will annoy him. Also he has really pretty blue eyes."

Aphrodite smiled at Shawn "It is Lassiter. Weirdly he has not told me that he was straight, though he is mostly straight. He has only found a couple men attractive in his life."

Shawn "So it is Lassiter. How is he doing with this all?"

Aphrodite replied "He is being stubborn. He is slowly breaking down and seeing reason though."

Aphrodite smiled and looked at the rest of the room's occupants. Aphrodite thought t_he guys in this room are so much nicer than the other room of guys and Veronica I have to deal with. They care how the person in the other room is doing and everything. It is quite heartwarming._ _I don't think they have been introduced to one another yet though._

Aphrodite said "Why don't I introduce everyone. Castiel is the one with the blackish straight messy hair with blue eyes and who is wearing the trench coat. Sam is the one with long hair who is really tall. Shawn you should all be able to figure out since I was just talking to him. Sherlock has blackish wavy hair, has blue eyes, and has his coat collar up. Jeremy is the brunette with brown eye's that looks like he can take everyone but Sam in a fight. Logan is the brunette who is the only one who hasn't been introduced yet. I will now let you mingle while I plot with Sam over future evil schemes involving his brother (Castiel's mouth opened like he was about to Speak). And no Castiel, I am not actually planning evil upon Dean. Dean has just recently informed me that he bat's for both teams. So I therefore have to change some of the things I had previously planned."

Castiel nodded his head in consent. Aphrodite and Sam walked to a corn of the room to have their talk. Leaving everyone else in the room, free to talk to one another.

Castiel turned to Sherlock and said "It has been months since I last saw you. I assume that there is nothing wrong going on with your person."

Sherlock said "I am perfectly healthy. How are you doing?"

Castiel replied "I am an Angel of the lord if I was not well I wouldn't be here."

Jeremy looked amazedly at Castiel and interjected "Are you really an Angel?"

Castiel looked annoyed "Yes as I have previously stated I am an Angel. I am a warrior of god and I could easily smite the majority of the room."

Jeremy gulped "dude it's cool, calm down. I was just making sure that was what you said. I think it's cool that you're an angel. Though I always sort of thought of angels as having white wings, a halo over there head, and playing a harp. Though the picture you paint of an Angel is a little more bad ass."

Castiel sighed "Humans versions of Angels are ridiculous, though I do have wings. I currently inhabit a vessel. If you were to see my true form you would die. Also to be honest I have never had the patience to learn the harp. Though, I do have brothers that can."

Jeremy "So who is this Dean guy you seem to care a lot about?"

Castiel gave a little bit of a smile "He is the righteous man. He is constantly sacrificing himself for everyone else. He is sadly quite self-deprecating. He is also amazingly caring; when it comes to the few people he decides to love. He is a handsome man. He is an exceptionally great hunter."

Jeremy sighed "How does Dean handle being a hunter? Because personally I just find it is a lot of trouble."

Castiel gives Jeremy a wary look "Being a hunter is exceptionally dangerous. Though, I feel that you are in a different situation then Dean. Dean was raised to become a hunter. You were most likely not."

Jeremy "So he wasn't kind of cursed into being a hunter."

Castiel "You must be a vampire hunter then. Dean hunts more than just vampires. I don't think he knows that there vampire can choose to have a conscience though. Though there are different types of vampire though. You have the type that was in Mystic Fall's during the Civil War. They choose whether they have a conscience or not. You have the vampires who have no conscience at all too."

Jeremy nodded "Wow next thing I know the Vampire in Twilight will be real. If that happens Tyler and Damon will be on a quest to kill them."

Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion and asked "What does twilight have to do with vampires?"

Shawn butted in "It is a vampire movie that was geared towards teenage girls. The vampires drink animal blood, and sparkle in the sunlight."

Castiel "Oh this must be another 'pop culture' reference. Dean makes them. Though, the sparkling seems to be exceptionally ridiculous."

Shawn chuckled "It seems ridiculous to me to. I know this sounds like a weird question, but are there actually psychics?"

Castiel replied "Yes there are psychics. There are also demons, witches, ghosts, and several other supernatural beings in the world."

Shawn "Wow. So let see in the room we have a Greek goddess, an angel, a vampire hunter, a fake psychic detective. I wonder about what everyone else does."

Castiel says "Sam is a hunter like his brother. Lucifer wanted Sam to be his vessel. Sherlock is a consulting detective. I had not meet Logan before this occurrence so I am not aware of his profession."

Shawn looked at Logan and said "Hey Logan, what do you do for a living?"

Logan replied "I am serving in the military; I just went on leave when I got kidnapped."

Shawn "Okay, it is now official Sherlock and I are the least likely people in the room to win a fight. Anyway Logan you look familiar but I can't seem to place you."

Sherlock rolled his eyes "He is Logan Echolls, son of the actor Aaron Echolls."

Logan looked at Sherlock "How did you remember that?"

Sherlock "I remember studied the Lily Kane murder to see if I could have found something that would have gotten him convicted. There was not, it was very vexing. The whole case had been messed up. It was not just your burning of the tapes of your father and Lily having sex. The police in the town of Neptune seem to make if the complete buffoon that is Anderson seem like a genius. There was also the annoying fact that the Kane's corrupted the crime scene so it would not look like their son committed the Crime."

Shawn "While I now remember the Lily Kane case, I just placed him. You just broke up with the singer Bonnie DeVille. Is that even her real name?"

Logan sighed "In high school her name was Carrie Bishop. Thanks for bringing up my break up by the way." Logan scowled at Shawn.

Shawn shrugged "I highly doubt she's your soul mate, so there is some good news."

Logan "I am game just so long as it isn't Weevil or even worse Piz (Logan gave an exaggerated shudder."

Shawn "You know someone named Weevil? I want a friend named Weevil."

Logan rolled his eyes "I went to high school with him. Weevil was in Charge of the local biker gang in high school."

Shawn "Cool. I ride a motorcycle, maybe we could become friends."

Logan shook his head "If I run into him I will make sure to tell him you want to become BFFs and braid friendship bracelets."

Shawn sighed "Sadly, I have a feeling that Gus would squash the idea of Weevil being his co-best friends with me. Also me and Gus already have friendship bracelets. We made them in elementary school."

Aphrodite and Sam walked back to the rest of the group. Aphrodite asked everyone "So anyone hungry or thirsty?

Everyone but Castiel answered "Yes."

Aphrodite then went around asking what people wanted to eat. After that they ate in a comfortable silence.

TBC

Note: Next part is going on at the same time. It is just in the other room.


End file.
